


Happy Birthday, Noel

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Makoto brings alcohol and Tsubaki to Noel to celebrate her birthday. However, things take a turn when Tsubaki and Lambda disappear.
Relationships: Makoto Nanaya/Noel Vermillion
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Getting to see Noel and Lambda was something that Makoto and Tsubaki didn’t get to do too often. And getting to celebrate her birthday seemed to slowly become one of the few days they got to see each other. But this year, Makoto knew exactly what she was going to do when she saw one of her best friends in the whole world. A bright smile was present on her lips as she stepped into the church that she knew Noel and Lambda stayed in, almost kicking her way through the door that led into the room that the main room. “Noelly! We’re here!~” Makoto threw her arms up in the air to show off the few cases of beer that she had bought just for the occasion.

Tsubaki couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she stepped between the pews with Makoto, making sure to not accidentally hit anything. “Sorry about barging in like this, Noel. We hardly get to see you anymore and Makoto… Well, she wanted to take things a step farther and… “make it count” as she put it on our way here.” When she finally got to where Noel and Lambda were sitting, Tsubaki didn’t hesitate to sit next to them, pulling Noel into a deep hug. “Happy Birthday Noel.”   
  
“You didn’t have to come all the way here!” She didn’t know quite what to say with the surprise of her friends showing up on her birthday. Deep down, Noel had expected them to do something for her on her special day, but she wasn’t sure just what they would have in mind. And the alcohol really caught her attention when Makoto put it down on the floor as she sat down, making a small square with each of the girls being a corner. “D-Did you have to bring the alcohol, though, Makoto…?”   
  
“What do you mean? You can’t celebrate without a good drink!”   
  
****************************************

Getting her friends to drink with her was easy for Makoto to pull off. All it took was a bat of her eyes and a smile and she was able to get Tsubaki and Noel into it. Unfortunately, she didn’t count on being the one to down most of the alcohol that she brought. Not that she minded one bit as she got absolutely ruined and drunk to the point that she likely wouldn’t remember what she did tonight. Tsubaki, on the other hand, wasn’t nearly as drunk as Makoto was, but she had more than enough to cause her to get a little dizzy and be past the point that most would consider ‘wasted’.   
  
Of course, Noel and Lambda were the better off of the quartet. Having changed their lives and renounced themselves to live as women of the church, the taste of alcohol didn’t lure them in as much as it did the others. Though, that didn’t stop either of them from drinking their fair share. It didn’t take long for Noel to reach the point where she was tipsy, her mind starting to loosen up and allow her to enjoy the taste just a little bit more than she had before. All while Lambda was as sober as when she woke up, the alcohol having little to no effect on her.   
  
****************************************

In the little bit of drinking that she did, Noel did, however, fail to notice just when Tsubaki and Lambda had gotten up and left her alone with Makoto. Maybe it was while she spoke with Makoto about how the beer she brought tasted worse than one of her supposed Death Dinners. Maybe it was when she closed her eyes and a whole five minutes passed without her realizing. She wasn’t sure. But, unfortunately, that didn’t stop Noel from being caught off guard when Makoto pounced on her with no warning.

“Oh, Noelly!~” Makoto licked her lips as she pressed Noel flat onto her back, looking her friend into her eyes as deeply as she could when she was drunk out of her mind. “There was a reason I brought so much alcohol with me tonight. I wanted to give you your first girly time for your birthday!~” An excited and blissful giggle rumbled in Makoto’s throat as she pressed her lips against her friend’s, stealing a kiss and keeping Noel from being able to say anything as her hands started to drift around her body.

However, the moment that Makoto’s lips did pull away from her own, Noel didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t the first kiss she ever had, especially with just how touchy Makoto could get during certain times of the year, but it was a shock to hear a confession like that out of nowhere. And there was no one to try and stop her friend if things got out of hand or to a point where she wasn’t quite comfortable. Unfortunately, with her mind racing about ways to get out of this situation, Noel moved far too slowly to stop Makoto from being able to slip her hands underneath the incredibly large shirt that Noel considered to be her pajamas.

She couldn’t do anything as her friend’s fingernails smoothly moved along her body, leaving her twisting and writhing underneath Makoto’s touch. And Noel couldn’t bring herself to do anything to stop her friend with her mind being slightly intoxicated. Especially when said friend’s fingers gripped onto her modest chest and forced a quiet and bashful moan from her lips. Without missing a beat, Noel brought her hands to her lips to try and keep herself quiet. But she was stopped by Makoto’s lips capturing her own before her fingertips could reach.

While she kissed her friend with a sense of desire and passion that she hadn’t felt in a while, Makoto didn’t hesitate to move her hands from Noel’s breasts and bring them down to her hips. There wasn’t any hesitation to put her hands wherever she could on her friend’s body, especially since it was her birthday and she wanted to make her feel good in more ways than one. From the way that her hands shifted along Noel’s body to the way she kissed her friend over and over again in a drunken state to try and make her feel good, Makoto didn’t bother to stop her advances. Especially when she suddenly hoisted Noel’s large shirt up and off of her head.

With kiss after kiss being pressed against her lips, it didn’t take long for Noel to start returning the affection that she was being showered with. At least, until Makoto’s lips started to drift along her jawline and toward her neck, leaving the young blonde gasping and squirming once again. The feeling that coursed through her body wasn’t one that she didn’t like, but it was such a surprise from her friend, that she didn’t know how to react. Especially when said friend’s tongue started to circle around her already erect nipple. A sharp and blissful whine left Noel when she felt Makoto’s tongue play with her nipple. And being tipsy like she was, she didn’t bother to hide the pleasure that coursed through her, allowing her back to arch off of the floor and into Makoto’s body.

When her friend arched her back off of the floor, Makoto didn’t hesitate to slip one of her hands underneath Noel’s body. A devious smirk came to her soft lips as she gently pressed her nails against the small of the birthday girl’s back. She didn’t hesitate to slowly move her hand lower and lower until her fingers graced the plump rear end that her friend always had. Of course, as she moved her hand, Makoto moved her body as well. She kissed her way lower and lower down noel’s body until she found a spot she was happy with. Her face between the birthday girl’s thighs, one hand on her perfectly plump rear end, and the other still on her breast.

Of course, Noel didn’t know how to react at the feeling of her friend’s actions. Soft lips trailing kiss after kiss along her skin felt far better than she thought it would. The slightly harsh feeling of those nails dragging along her skin before gripping onto her rear end. And the sensation of having Makoto’s fingers grazing over her nipple while her palm perfectly rested against her breast to cup it in her hand. All of it certainly combined to feel like a wonderful “girly time” that Makoto would more than likely have in mind.

But Noel couldn’t find the words to tell Makoto how she felt when she felt a now all too familiar pair of lips place a few kisses against her thighs. The only thing that left her were more gasps and pouts that clearly showed how much she was enjoying herself. Not that she would’ve had anything negative to say about what was going on. Not when pure pleasure and desire coursed through her in unison while her half-lidded eyes watched Makoto gaze at her panty-clad pussy with lust and passion. “M-Makoto…”

Unfortunately, that was all Noel was able to get out of her mouth before she felt those familiar and soft lips press against her panties and against her wet pussy. And almost instantly aftward, a sharp moan erupted from the birthday girl’s lips when she felt her friend’s tongue dart out of her mouth and drag along her panty-clad pussy. With that lick quickly being followed by the feeling of Makoto’s nails dragging along her thighs, Noel had a feeling of just what was going to happen. Not that she was going to stop her friend from steadily peeling her panties down from around her hips and toward her knees, gasping as the fabric dragged along her sensitive skin.

Makoto didn’t hesitate to pull Noel’s panties down to her ankles and completely off of her body. She excitedly dragged her tongue along her lips as she got a good look at her friend’s pussy, noticing how it was cleanly shaven. “Ooooh. Noelly, I didn’t know that you’d keep up with that while you’re out here.~” Makoto couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she leaned over Noel’s body, their lips connecting in a heated kiss once again. All while one of her hands drifted along the birthday girl’s thighs and up to her cunt and her other was tangling itself in those golden locks.

In her wonderfully drunken state, Makoto didn’t hesitate to push two of her fingers inside of Noel’s pussy, relishing in the way that her friend moaned and squirmed underneath her. There wasn’t any shame in the way she smothered her friend in kisses, pressing her body flush against the birthday girl’s in hopes that it would allow her to feel just a little bit better. But Makoto didn’t think about just how Noel felt with two fingers starting to plunge in and out of her tight cunt. Not when her clouded mind was filled with the thought and hope of making her beloved friend feel good and experience something new for her birthday.

With those two fingers pumping in and out of her pussy at a rapid pace, Noel couldn’t deny the pleasure that was being forced onto her. She didn’t expect her birthday to take a turn like this, but she wasn’t about to complain when every nerve in her body started to feel like it was blissfully on fire with just how Makoto’s body pressed against her own. Each end every time her friend pulled away from her lips, Noel let out a shameless moan that told her drunken friend just how good she was feeling. And they only grew louder and more alluring when she felt Makoto’s thumb press against her clit.

While those loud and blissful screams of pleasure and bliss continued to erupt from her friend, Makoto was more than willing to adjust the way she laid against Noel. She was quick to press her body more flush against the birthday girl’s, allowing her breasts to squish against her torso, before slowly moving her way down so that her head was resting against her friend’s shoulder. “Does it feel good, Noelly? You very first girly time? You haven’t stopped moaning since I started touching you.~”   
  
A quiet giggle left Makoto as she looked up toward her friend’s face, seeing it twisted in pure ecstasy and loving the fact that Noel was giving in to the pleasure. She immediately started to pick up the pace of her fingers, moving them in and out of Noel just like she’d be fingering herself if she was in heat. But Makoto also moved her head a little lower until she was able to wrap her lips around her friend’s right nipple, smiling as she flicked her tongue against it and earned a loud moan from her. “Don’t hold back, Noel. If you’re going to cum, I want you to-”   
  
Noel cut her friend off with a loud moan before she could finish her sentence, her back arching off of the floor and her toes curling as an orgasm rushed through her body. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as her inner walls clamped down rightly around Makoto’s fingers. But that didn’t stop those fingers from continuing to pump in and out of her, allowing the birthday girl to feel more pleasure even through her orgasm.

Unfortunately, she didn’t have enough time to recover from her blissful high before she felt Makoto’s fingers pull out of her cunt and suddenly be replaced with the feeling of her thigh. Noel’s breath hitched inside of her throat as the sudden shift caused an odd sense of pleasure to wash through her body. But she didn’t get a word out of her when she felt Makoto’s tongue start to swirl around her nipple, making even more pleasure course through her. Heavy and heated breaths escaped her as she felt Makoto’s knee start to grind against her pussy, almost like she was trying to get her off with it.

However, Makoto was too busy grinding her knee against Noel’s pussy to allow her to speak. She was too busy enjoying the feeling of her friend’s nipple against her tongue to care about much else. Especially with alcohol still ruining her mind and leaving her liable to forget the entire night. Of course, that didn’t stop Makoto from bringing her now free hand to Noel’s other breast. Where she didn’t hesitate to pinch and tug on the other nipple, earning a loud and blissful shriek from her best friend.

The feeling of having her friend’s thigh pressing against her pussy and grinding against her, causing actual pleasure to rush through her, was something completely new to Noel. And she didn’t expect to have her friend sucking on one of her breasts while playing with the other one. Not right after she just started to come down from her first orgasm, leaving her mind hazy and clouded in lust and desire. Though, that didn’t stop Noel from moaning and squirming underneath Makoto’s body as they laid out on the floor. “M-Makoto… So good. Don’t… Don’t stop…”

Luckily for Noel, Makoto didn’t plan to stop. Not until she was sure that her best friend had thoroughly enjoyed herself and would likely ask for more. She continued to grind her knee against the birthday girl’s cunt as she sucked on her breasts, slowly and steadily adjusting her position so that she could wrap her lips around both of Noel’s breasts without having to strain if she wanted to. Makoto couldn’t stop herself from looking down at her friend and smiling as she got to see her in a near fit of blissful rapture. She watched as, with every move of her knee, her best friend squirmed and gasped underneath her, writing and whining in the pure pleasure that rushed through her. “You’re so cute, Noelly… I wasn’t sure… That you’d enjoy yourself this much.~”

Unfortunately, Noel wasn’t able to process just what Makoto was saying. Not only was her mind too clouded over with lust and ecstasy, but the fact that her friend’s thigh still ground against her pussy and clit left her unable to come down from the lustful high. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from the birthday girl’s lips as her eyes fluttered open, allowing her to look at her friend and current lover with a gaze that said she wanted oh so much more from tonight. However, instead of trying to make her clouded mind form the words that she needed, Noel instead bit her lower lip and hoped the look she had on her face was enough to tell Makoto that she was almost to yet another climax.

When she saw the look on her friend’s face, Makoto quickly wrapped her lips around Noel’s breast and bit down on her nipple. Her hope was that a last bit of painful pleasure would be enough to push her friend over the edge and into the orgasm she was wanting. Not even a moment later, when she started to tug against the nipple, did the birthday girl reach her peak and her second orgasm. Makoto stayed silent as she watched and listened to her friend scream out in pure bliss. She watched as Noel’s back arched off of the ground and gasped as her juices gushed onto her knee. Makoto was quick to drag her tongue along her lips and pull her best friend in the whole world into a deep and passionate kiss. One that showed Noel just how much she enjoyed this ‘girly time’ they had together.

Of course, in her lust-addled state, Noel was quick and eager to return the affection that was given to her. Over and over again, she kissed her friend and loved the feeling of their lips meeting each and every time. Even as their kisses started to slow down and Makoto’s hands began to wander around her body once again, Noel was loving the feeling that coursed through her body. Lust, pleasure, desire, a very mild amount sense of pain, and love rushed into her mind and throughout her body, leaving her smiling as Makoto pulled away from her lips. “T-That… Was fantastic, Makoto… I didn’t know just what you meant when you said ‘girly time’-”   
  
Before she was able to finish her sentence, yet another kiss before Noel’s lips. One that wiped her mind of the thought that was rushing through it. There was no need to care anymore as Makoto caught her in yet another kiss. But she didn’t fight it anymore. Especially when she felt her friend’s fingers grip onto her hip, almost like she was trying to pull the birthday girl against her body just a little bit tighter. Deep down, Noel knew that she wanted more from Makoto. That she wanted yet another orgasm to rush through her body. Unfortunately, every time her lips parted in an attempt to get out just what she wanted, they were caught in yet another kiss that wiped her mind clean of the thought.

However, that didn’t stop Makoto from adjusting herself to be lying fully on top of Noel. Her breasts pressed firmly against the birthday girl’s chest as she slowly wrapped her arms around her neck. But Makoto didn’t move as she pulled away from Noel’s lips, purposefully not giving her what she wanted just to hear her petite friend whine and pout. And when she got what she wanted, she couldn’t stop herself from giggling and writhing in pleasure on top of her friend. “You’re just so cute, Noel! I can’t believe it’s your birthday today! Not only that… But… I was able to give you a gift you loved!~”

A quiet giggle rumbled in Makoto’s throat as she moved her hand from the back of Noel’s head to her cheek, loving the way her friend seemed to nuzzle into her touch ever so slightly. “Happy birthday, Noel.” Without wasting another second, she pulled her friend into yet another kiss, the alcohol finally pushing her from the point of being black-out drunk to being exhausted and willing to pass out right then and there. But she stayed awake long enough to make Noel moan against her lips during their kiss, knowing that she wanted to hear it before the world around her faded away.

When Makoto fell asleep on top of her, Noel didn’t know just what to do. Not only was she locked in a kiss with her friend, but she didn’t want to reach out and just touch her naked body and do something that might hurt her. Deep down, Noel also didn’t want to move out from underneath her friend and let go of all the warmth that those large breasts brought to her chest, even if it made her the tiniest bit jealous once she got a proper look while the lust started to fade from her mind.

However, just because the lust was starting to fade from her body didn’t mean that the lust was starting to fade from her body. Noel’s pussy still craved either having something inside of it or having Makoto grind against her like she just was. Unfortunately, after a moment, Makoto slipped off of her just enough to let the birthday girl feel her heavy and heated breathing against her ear. It caused Noel to shudder and whine at the sudden sensation, wondering if she should just sit here and accept it or wake Makoto up and ask for more ‘girly time’.   
  
Not even a moment passed after the thought crossed her mind before Noel started to push against Makoto’s passed out body, squeezing her breasts and kissing her neck to try and wake her. “Makoto… Come on… Wake up… Don’t tell me you’re done already…” Deep down, she couldn’t believe that she was begging for her friend to wake up so she could have more sex with her. But Noel didn’t know what to do with this lust and desire still caused her cunt to ache.

Unfortunately, when Makoto refused to wake up, still breathing heavily against her ear, Noel did the only thing that could come to her mind right now. Instead of just playing with Makoto’s breasts and hoping she woke up, the birthday girl kept a hand on those large breasts and brought another between her legs. Without saying anything, hoping to no longer wake her friend, Noel quickly starting to finger herself while she played with Makoto’s breasts.


	2. Unexpected Birthday Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Tsubaki into the bathroom, Lambda helps Tsubaki fulfill one more thing that she really wanted out of the night.

Lambda didn’t mind the company on of Noel’s friends, especially on her birthday. But having to watch all three of them get drunk in one way or another was not how she thought she would be spending Christmas night. Though, she didn’t complain at all, even when she had to help carry Tsubaki to the bathroom when she wanted to wash her face but could barely stand up straight. She kept a gentle and faint smile on her lips as she helped escort her sister’s friend to the closest bathroom, kicking the door open so she wouldn’t have to let go of the drunk redhead that held tightly onto her. “I’m not going to go anywhere. So, do what you need to do and we can go back to the others.”   
  
Tsubaki gasped quietly when she slipped out of Lambda’s arms and gripped tightly onto the sink that she was now in front of. She wasn’t sure how long the walk had been since she asked for Lambda’s help to wash her face. Unfortunately, she was too busy smelling the sweet, floral scent that wafted off of the young blonde as they walked. And it caused her heart to stir in her chest when she was suddenly let go of like she was. Not that it wasn’t what she asked for. But now that she didn’t have anyone touching her, a sense of loneliness crept up into Tsubaki’s heart. “H-Hey… Can I tell you something and you promise to not tell Noel or Makoto?”   
  
She lifted her head to look through the mirror that was right in front of her, seeing Lambda’s reflection nod to her. “I… I’m always seen as the one with an eye for only Jin. But, the truth is that I’ve found Makoto, Mai, and Noel gorgeous for years now… I want to have an experience with them that friends don’t normally have. I want to have sex with my best friends, but I don’t know just what that would do to our friendship. Tsubaki kept her eyes locked on Lamda’s reflection, making sure that she was still paying attention.   
  
“So… I decided that I wanted to have my first lesbian experience with… With someone that I don’t know. So that way, if it does ever happen with any of them… I know what I’m doing…” A heavy breath left Tsubaki’s lips as she allowed her eyes to break away from the mirror, going down toward the sink and turning the water on. “I just… Had to get that off my chest.” However, just as she was turning the handle to get some water and splash her face, a thought crossed Tsubaki’s mind. She didn’t know Lambda too well. And with just how quiet she seemed to be, it would be a stretch to imagine that she’d tell Noel. Not to mention that the blonde nun was pretty cute for someone so close to one of her friends.

“Do you think…?” Tsubaki quickly turned herself around and reached a hand out to Lambda, happy that she was caught when she nearly fell to the floor right then and there. But that happiness didn’t stop her from snaking her arms around the other girl’s neck and pulling her into a gentle kiss. Her first kiss with another woman. And it was just as sweet and gentle as she imagined thanks to the wat Lambda returned her affection without saying a word. But that only allowed Tsubaki to move one of her hands from the back of Lambda’s neck to her breasts, groping and squeezing the soft mounds.

Of course, Lambda didn’t fight back from Tsubaki’s touch. When She reluctantly explained how she wanted to have a lesbian experience, it only became natural that the only sober one of the quartet would know exactly where that thought process was going to go. There was no issue in letting one of her sister’s friends touch her like this, especially when they were so eager and gentle with her body. But Lambda made sure to take her time in returning each and every kiss that Tsubaki tried to give her. Not in order to tease the girl or anything. But just to make sure that she wanted what she was going for. To know that Tsubaki wasn’t about to kiss her and pass out in the middle of the bathroom floor.

Even as Tsubaki’s hands drifted underneath the large shirt that she had on, Lambda didn’t struggle against her gentle touch. She just stood there and allowed Noel’s friend to do what she wanted. But, she couldn’t deny the joy and pleasure that started to wash over her when Tsubaki’s bare hands met her soft breasts, causing Lambda to let out a quiet whine. However, instead of telling her sister’s friend to stop, the young nun started to enjoy the feeling of those slender fingers pinching and gently tugging on her nipples.

On the other hand, Tsubaki’s drunken mind almost couldn’t believe that another woman’s breasts felt so soft and warm in her hands. Not only were they just slightly bigger than Noel’s, but they were more firm than she thought they would be. And the way Lambda easily and quickly kissed her back with each kiss she pressed against those soft lips? It was enough to make Tsubaki know that she made the right choice in turning around and picking her friend’s sister to be the person to give her her first lesbian experience.

Of course, she knew that a lesbian experience couldn’t just be kissing and groping the other woman and leaving it at that. So, without saying a single word, Tsubaki made her way down Lamda’s body and onto her knees, happily pressing a few kisses onto her thighs. She knew just what she wanted to do from here, but she wasn’t sure if she should take that extra step to make it happen or not. Even as she hooked her fingers into the hem of Lambda’s panties and almost started to pull them down, Tsubaki’s heart raced in her chest, a sense of worry and concern filled her. But only until she felt the other woman’s hand come to the top of her head and thread through her hair.

“If you’re sure this is what you want… I’m not going to stop you. Just be aware that things might not go how you expect them to” Lambda looked down at her sister’s friend and made sure to smile when she saw a worried but still excited look on Tsubaki’s face. It was clear that she was trying to decide about taking the next step or stopping things here before they could go too far. Of course, she didn’t exactly care just what choice her sister’s drunk friend made. She knew that it certainly wouldn’t go in the way that Tsubaki expected it to. But instead of saying anything, Lambda wondered just how a grown woman would react to seeing a cock flop out of a pair of panties.

So, she watched in silence as Tsubaki took a deep breath and started to pull down her underwear. Not only did she not want to make things awkward for Tsubaki if she turned back before it was too late, but she didn’t want to ruin the surprise that was in store for her. Her smile grew ever so slightly as she felt the fabric of her underwear suddenly get pulled down and meet her ankles, Tsubaki’s head pointed to her knees. And a moment later, Lambda watched as Tsubaki lifted her head up just in time for her cock to slap her in the face.

A sharp, almost pained gasp erupted from Tsubaki’s lips as she felt Lambda’s impressive member slap down against her face. Her eyes went wide when her alcohol-riddled mind processed that the cute girl she had been kissing and groping had a cock waiting between her legs the entire time. However, as she felt the heat and smelled the musk that radiated off of the thick shaft that was now resting against her face, the thought of it being weird quickly started to wash out of Tsubaki’s mind. And it left her staring at the massive length before pulling herself back and letting the tip rest against her lips.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to take something like this instead. She didn’t know if she could count this as a proper lesbian experience, but it would certainly allow her to stop being seen as obsessed with Jin if anyone found out. A small smile came to Tsubaki’s lips as she looked up at Lambda, seeing the faint smile on her own. “I hope you don’t mind… It’s not quite what I expected but… I’m not going to stop. Not when we’re already this far.” Before she could get an answer, Tsubaki dragged her tongue along her lips and pressed a gentle but affectionate kiss onto the tip of Lambda’s shaft.

There was only a slight moment of hesitation before Tsubaki took in the first few inches of Lambda’s shaft, surprised at just how well it filled out and stuffed her mouth as she took more and more of it into her. But that didn’t stop her from pressing her tongue against the underside of the rigid member and making her way as far down as she possibly could. Inch after inch of the thick length filled her mouth and even started to reach into her throat, catching her off guard that it could be so long. Luckily, even when drunk, Tsubaki wasn’t a quitter.

She continued to push lower and lower until she managed to reach the base of Lambda’s cock. Where she immediately started to gag around the member and start to pull her head back. Tsubaki didn’t pull herself back far enough to completely empty her mouth of the length, but instead just back enough for her tongue to be able to press against the underside and for the tip of it to rest at the entrance to her throat. The perfect spot for her tastebuds to be coated with the indescribable flavor of Lambda’s shaft that she quickly started to appreciate.

On the other hand, Lambda was willing to just stand still and allow Tsubaki to do what she wanted. Especially when her sister’s drunk friend popped her lips off from around her member and quickly started to lace kiss after kiss along the side of her rigid member. It wasn’t the most pleasurable thing in the world, but it made the young blonde wonder where her sister’s friends learned this kind of thing. But Lambda didn’t let the thought linger in her mind for too long before she watched Tsubaki take her dick back into her mouth. This time, the redhead managed to get all the way down to the base in one swift movement. And the pleasure that came from her swallowing around her length was enough to make Lambda shutter in bliss.

Tsubaki continued to swallow around the thick shaft while she had the oxygen for it, collapsing her throat around the member while it rested perfectly in her neck. However, she was quick to pull herself back when she needed a breath. She didn’t pull herself off, but instead got about halfway up the massive member, keeping it in her mouth while she breathed in through her nose. But Tsubaki knew better than to leave Lambda without some kind of pleasure while she filled her lungs. So, she made sure to swirl her tongue around the throbbing shaft while she sat in place.

Of course, the more Tsubaki worked her cock, the closer that Lambda found herself to her orgasm. One that she wasn’t sure if she could pull back and cum all over her partner’s face, or if she should just bury her dick into her throat when she finally erupted. Fortunately for her, the decision was made for her when her sister’s friend suddenly pulled herself back and placed a few loving and affectionate kisses against the underside of her sensitive shaft. It was just what she needed to be pushed over the edge and into her climax.

And Lambda didn’t shy away from the pleasure she felt as she let a quiet but blissful moan escape from her lips when she finally came. Rope after rope of her thick seed splattering onto Tsubaki’s face as she kept herself at the end of her cock, taking each and every spurt with almost a look of pride on her face. But neither of them said a word as Lambda started to come down from her orgasm, surprised that she was able to cum so much onto Tsubaki’s face.

Though, that didn’t stop Tsubaki from licking her lips, cleaning them of the little bit of cum that had painted them and looking up at her friend’s sister. When the flavor coated her tastebuds and it was better than the flavor of Lambda’s cock, she couldn’t help but shudder when she swallowed it down. Of course, Tsubaki was able to see that Lambda’s member was still as hard as a rock, meaning that she was able to go for another round if she wanted to.

Without any hesitation, Tsubaki turned herself around and pressed her hands to the floor. An anxious smile graced her lips as she looked back to look at Lambda. “If you can go another round… Why don’t we…? I’d be happy to take your… Your dick inside me if you want to…” As she looked back at the young blonde, the drunk quickly pulled her hands back and hooked her fingers into the hem off her underwear, pulling them aside until her pussy and asshole were exposed to her friend’s sister. “Just… Please be gentle with me…”   
  
With just how much this clearly meant to Tsubaki, Lambda knew that she couldn’t exactly tell her no. But she didn’t know if she could fuck her while she was drunk. Though, her hesitation didn’t stop her body from moving on its own and pressing the tip of her shaft against the dripping pussy that was right in front of her. She even found her hands on Tsubaki’s hips before she had come to her decision to fuck her or not. And the faint smile that graced her lips a few minutes ago was still present as she started to rock her hips back and forth ever so slightly, making sure that she couldn’t penetrate Tsubaki when she moved.

“Please… Bury it inside of me and… Show me what it’s like to have a real dick inside of me.” Tsubaki bit her lower lips as she heard what was coming out of her mouth, unsure if she wanted to hear more of what she had to say. But she didn’t stop herself from moaning and groaning as the tip of Lambda’s shaft caused pleasure and desire to wash over her body with each rock of her hips. “You… You don’t even have to be gentle if you don’t want to!”   
  
In the next breath that she took, Tsubaki felt Lambda’s rigid member plunge into her virgin cunt. Pain immediately coursed through her body from the initial penetration. Almost enough to bring a few tears to the drunk girl’s eyes. But it was quickly drowned out and washed away by the pleasure and desire that washed through her once the young blonde started to actually thrust into her. And just like she said she could, Lambda wasn’t gentle in her thrusts. But the pain that lingered in her system because of it quickly started to enhance the bliss that she was feeling.

It certainly helped that Lambda had a firm grip on Tsubaki’s hips, making sure that she couldn’t get too far away from her as she hammered hard and fast into this previously virgin pussy that now started to shape itself to her length. In the back of her mind, there was no reason to hold back when her sister’s friend was so willing to be fucked like this. But she knew better than to just go hard and end up hurting her partner in the heat of the moment. Which is exactly why Lambda change the pace and intensity of her thrusts every few seconds.

The change from the hard, rough, and intense thrusts that filled her to the soft, slow, and affectionate thrusts a moment later wasn’t a change that Tsubaki was expecting with how Lambda tore right through her hymen. Of course, when a few seconds passed and the young nun picked up the pace and intensity of her thrusts, the slightly drunk woman couldn’t stop herself from screaming out in bliss. Especially when the rigid member hammered against the entrance to her womb with each and every rough and deliberate thrust. The intense and suddenly pleasure that coursed through her was almost enough to make Tsubaki realize just what she had been missing all of these years by pining after Jin.

But it the thought of Jin being able to show her just how this felt quickly washed from her mind when she felt Lambda bend over her body and press herself fully against her. After a few seconds, the thrusts didn’t slow down or become gentle like she had hoped. Instead, they became a little bit more intense and quite a bit faster, giving Tsubaki something that she didn’t know she wanted until offering herself to her friend’s sister. She didn’t want just a lesbian experience with someone that she didn’t know. She also wanted someone to make her realize just what she had been missing by not taking the first step towards having relationships like these.

Hot and heavy breaths left Lambda’s lips as she hammered her way against Tsubaki’s womb with each and every thrust that she made. It felt wonderful to fill a pussy so tight and unused before. She didn’t know if the pleasure that coursed through her would make her want to keep doing this until Tsubaki passed out or if she would be able to stop herself when she came once again. It didn’t quite matter to her, but the thought remained in the back of her mind either way when Tsubaki screamed in pure and utter bliss underneath her.

Each and every thrust that filled her pussy forced another moan to spill from Tsubaki’s lips. Not that she would complain about it as nothing but bliss washed over her body over and over again. She gripped tightly onto the tiles of the bathroom floor as Lambda fucked her against it, her inner walls clamped down just as tight around the rigid shaft that slammed into her time and time again. Hot and heavy moans spilled out of her mouth as she was pushed closer and closer to an orgasm that she was hoping she’d have once she admitted to Lambda about just what she wanted. And the faster and harder she was being thrust into, the closer she was to getting what she wanted.

On the other hand, Lambda had reached the point in her pleasure where there was no going back anymore. She was going to fuck Tsubaki until she came. Whether it was inside of her and filling her womb or pulling out and painting her rear end a thick shade of white with her spunk. The concern over which would be the case wasn’t in her mind. Especially when she reached her peak and came right then and there, without any warning. A quiet but heated moan spilled from Lambda’s lips as she slammed her dick as hard and as deep as she could into Tsubaki’s pussy.

Luckily, that was just what Tsubaki needed to reach her orgasm as well. A heated and heavy breath left her as her inner walls tightened around the thick shaft that pumped rope after rope of cum directly into her womb. Something that she didn’t think about in her drunken state, leaving her dizzy and full oy lust for the young blonde that was still buried inside of her as the world around her started to fade away. Tsubaki didn’t know just why the world around her was fading, but she couldn’t care as pure pleasure washed through her system. She quickly passed out on the bathroom floor when she finally felt the hot spurts of Lambda’s cum flooding into her womb stop.

However, that left Lambda to pull herself out of Tsubaki’s cunt and watch as some of her cum started to dribble out of her slightly gaping hole. She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as desire stayed in the back of her mind. But she was more concerned with the fact that her sister’s friend was no passed out and starting to snore on their bathroom floor when they came to spend time with Noel.

At least, that was her concern until Lambda realized that she had likely just dumped enough cum into Tsubaki to get her pregnant. If she was fertile. Her lips curled into even more of a smile as she thought about the sleeping redhead in front of her walking around with her child and possibly not remembering this night when the morning first came around the next day. But as her eyes stayed locked on that quivering pussy as cum still leaked out of it, Lambda couldn’t stop herself from giggling ever so quietly.

Something about the way her sister’s friend came by to spend time with her only to get drunk and end up passed out on the bathroom floor after being fucked was funny in her mind. But she didn’t say a word as she rose to her feet, turning around to look in the bathroom mirror and see that there was a little bit of joy and desire on her face. Lambda quickly turned her attention back toward Tsubaki as she finally started to snore, making enough noise to break the young blonde from her thoughts and bring her back to reality.

“I’m curious if it’s possible for myself to get Noel’s friend pregnant… I could ask… But this was a secret, wasn’t it…?” The smile that graced Lambda’s face faded away as she thought about whether to tell someone or to just wait and see what would happen, unaware that her cum was fully capable of getting someone pregnant if enough was pumped into them. “I should stay in case she wakes up.”


End file.
